herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Review:Stormer 3.0
You may be looking for the Preston Stormer page Review 1 Review from Brickset by user: Kalhiki Went to Toys R Us and picked up Stormer, and I must say this is one cool set. Box/Instructions The box is a very eye-catching lime green with Stormer standing in the middle looking awesome. But what's even more awesome is the background with the jungle, some giant Venus Flytraps, and tons of Scorpios crawling around. The back includes a combiner with Rocka, a short (three panel) comic featuring a Hero getting upgraded and flown off to the planet Quatros (which is a cool picture showing off the planet cracking and breaking apart). And there's an actual size with the Hero Core (which only looks bigger because of the black outline). The instructions are easy to follow as usual. There's some ads in the back for the Comic maker, the previously mentioned combiner this time showing you can get instructions online (though the picture of the instructions are from Rocka XL :P), and an ad for Hero Recon Team Also to note, you get a Recon Team sticker and a code for the new Creep Crushers game on the lid. Parts You don't get as many new parts this time as you did in the 2.0 wave. As a matter of fact, there are only two brand new molds in this set. As for recolors, you get size 3 (the smallest) armor pieces in white, and lower limb pieces in grey. You also get a printed Trans-greem 'nametag' piece. I like the design on it with the Rhino and Stormer 3.0 written on it. Very effective. The new pieces include his 'paw' and the helmet. The paw is an amazing mold. I love the angular curves on it and I feel it's used great as a hand (I could even see it used as a chest piece as well). The helmet is also very cool. Like all Hero helmets in this wave, it's based off an animal, this time being a Rhino. It's a very bulky design and has two horns obviously resembling a Rhino. But I also feel this helmet is the most generic of them all. The hints that it's a Rhino are very subtle, so this helmet could easily be used on a different character if you're a MoCist. The build If you have the 2.0 sets, there's not much new. Click together ball joints and slide rods together and you're done. However, if your just starting with the 3.0 line, then the build should be rather entertaining. The completed model Despite a reused build and not many new parts, Preston has a look all his own. The placement for armor, and the overall bulky look are great. I especially like the use of the body under armor piece for shoulder armor. The weapon is also cool, even allowing the fingers to move so he can point and make a fist. Including the fingers, he has a total of 15 points of articulation for incredible fun. Do I have any problems with the overall set? Not really. I would complain about him not having lower arm armor on his right arm, but that's taken care of with the weapon. And the lack of a right hand is also forgiven since his weapon kind of is his hand. Summary Overall, I recommend this set. If you're new to Hero Factory and are just starting off with wave 3, then I highly recommend getting Stormer. If you've been around for the 2.0 wave, then Stormer isn't anything new, so he can be waited on. The overall set has no major problems in my opinion, but I feel he could use some new pieces. This however is easily forgotten once you see the completed set. He has so much charater, that new pieces aren't all that important. So overall: 5/5 Highly recommended. Category:Reviews Category:Sets Category:2011